


Why am I doing this I have things to do

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Blame Tumblr [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Damnit Rivet, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I have a scifell problem, I have a writing problem, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen rating for language, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, gay skeletons, just tell him, no lemon, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Tumblr+scifell+me+writing addiction+ boredom+ ao3=whatever the fuck this is.Swap scifell belongs to zsdfcg and lynx-tuftInktale sans belongs to comyetError belongs to Loverofpiggies





	1. Bloody fucking Error fucks shit up

Rivet groaned. A sudden pain lanced through his soul, reminding him of what had happened.

* * *

 

He'd been walking to his station, waiting for the human, when a noise caught his attention. Bracing himself for a fight, Rivet stepped into the clearing, staying in the shadows to observe his target.

A black skeleton was stepping out of a glitchy white hole in the air. He seemed to be looking for something. The skeleton was a very weird surprise. This hadn't occurred in any other resets.The monster appeared to twitch and glitch at random, as though he himself was little more than a mistake. Something that had almost been erased, but not completely. He seemed to radiate malevolence.

Rivet had to keep him away from his bro.The kid was crazy smart, but not strong enough to fight this creep. And besides, the glitchy person didn't seem interested in anyone but whatever he was looking for.

At that exact bloody second, he seemed to notice him. Rivet fought the urge to shudder. The eyes seemed to be made of different rings of color, mostly red, yellow, and blue.

" _00h_ , 4 n3w pupp37 70 p/4y w17h~"it purred.

( _Ooh,_ new puppet to play with~)

Asgore, what the fuck _was_ this thing? What the bloody hell did it _do_ to itself to become Satan's worst nightmare?

"1 d0n'7 h4vE 7h15 0n3 y37."

(I don't have this one yet.)

Oooh Asgore he was only a few feet away now. Rivet pulled out a small, sharp dagger, letting his magic spark in an open show of aggression. The creature looked shocked, then amused.

"1 _w45_ ju57 g0nn4 d357r0y 7h15 4u, bu7 1 7h1nk 1'd /1k3 4 b17 0f c0mp4ny. b351d35, 1 b37 y0u'√3 n3√3r 533n 4n 4u d13 b3f0r3. n0w'5 7h3 p3rfc7 71m3, pupp37."

(I _was_ just gonna destroy this au, but I think I'd like a bit of company.besides, I bet you've never seen an au die before.Now's the perfect time, puppet.)

He charged, slashing at the beast with his dagger and pulling up a wall of bones behind it. The thing dodged, lashing out with blue strings aimed for his soul. He slid out of the way, aiming his blaster at the monster. It slid out of the line of fire, wrapping its strings around the blaster and pulling them until the attack stated to break apart. They fought for a while, and after almost forty-five minutes Rivet was running out of steam. It seemed to notice, speeding up and not giving him an opening. He lurched away from a string barrage. He slipped on the ice, leaving him on his back, the air temporarily knocked from his non-existent lungs.

He felt a sharp pain in his soul. It had been hit.

He didn't have time to get his breath back before thread wrapped around the inverted heart shape, the pain making his vision go white.

* * *

 

He looked around, the pure white making his sockets hurt. He looked up and felt sick.

 _Souls_.Strung up and tangled. Several shattered as he stared in mixed horror and interest.

Multiple little dolls hung on blue yarn, the same stuff that held his soul outside of his body and his arms in a similar position to the dolls. He shuddered, sending a jolt of pain through his soul. It felt like their sockets were watching him, some had dark sockets, some had little button pupils.

He wanted out of here. _Right fucking now._

A noise caught his attention. It sounded like distorted staticky screams. As he turned his head toward it, a soul to his right shattered. A blocky rift appeared, and his captor stepped through it.

The bastard's twisted grin widened at the sight of Rivet's defiant glare.

"H3//0 pupp37," it hummed. "1 533 y0u'√3 m37 my 07h3r /177/3 70y5./37 m3 1n7r0duc3 y0u.7h15," it rambled, holding up a skeleton doll in a black jacket with sharp teeth and claws, "15 4b0m1n4710n #7h1r733n. H3'5 my f4√0r173.1 h473 h1m 50 much 17 hur75." it beamed.

(Hello puppet, I see you've met my other little toys.let me introduce you.this is abomination # thirteen. He's my favorite.i hate him so much it hurts.)

Rivet stared at the corrupted freak before him.Asgore, this dude was creepy as all fuck.He could just barely make out what it was saying.

"/1k3 1 541d, y0u'√3 pr0b4b/y n3√3r 533n 4n 4u d13 b3f0r3, 50 1 w4n7 70 m4k3 7h15 **R34//Y** 5p3c14/. Y0u 5h0u/d /1k3 7h15 0n3." (Like I said,you've probably never seen an au die before, so I want to make this one **REALLY** special.you should like this one.)

It opened another rift, pulling Rivet after him by the soul. He nearly blacked out from the agony. He looked around at the place and it suddenly hit him; this was his universe.

_It was going to destroy his universe._

_**It was gonna kill Pap.** _


	2. Took ya long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

  
Rivet struggled desperately against the cord binding him, almost oblivious to the pain as he slashed at it with his knife. But the blade went straight through the ropes with no sign of even fraying them. He shouted out in pain and rage, not stopping until the distorted whirring sound of a blaster charging reached him and he looked up, seeing a black blaster hovering over him.  
  
His mouth snapped shut and he settled for giving his kidnapper a baleful look, imagining their head being blasted off along with that stupid smug smirk.  
  
"Wh47'5 wr0ng pupp37, d0n'7 y0u 3nj0y 7h3 5h0w?"  
  
(What's wrong puppet, don't you enjoy the show?)  
  
"Y0u kn0w,4 un1√3r53 /1k3 7h15 c4n b3 50 h4rd 70 f1nd. 1 4c7u4//y f0und 7h15 0n3 4 f3w y34r5 4g0, bu7 1 /057  17 7h4nk5 70 7h47 d4mn p4r45173, Fr35h. Bu7 n0w 7h47 1'√3 g0773n b4ck 70 17, 17 w1// f1n4//y b3 pu7 0u7 0f 17'5 m153ry."  
  
(You know, a universe like this can be so hard to find. I actually found this one a few years ago, but I lost it thanks to that damn parasite, Fresh. But now that I've gotten back to it, It can finally be put out of its misery.)  
  
Rivet growled quietly, trying to decide if he wanted to call for help and possibly get killed and maybe get someone to take care of Papyrus, or just watch this dude tear everything apart, including his brother.  
  
He'd take a chance.  
  
He took a deep breath, but for some reason he felt screaming wasn't necessary. He didn't want to attract attention, but he needed help, though he didn't want to admit it. He didn't shout, because the second he opened his mouth the strings around his soul tightened, feeling like they'd cut right through it. So he settled for yelling mentally, though he knew no one would hear him.  
  
 _Hey, if someone could help me out here, that'd make my fucking day, thanks._  
  
His stupid captor kept ranting on and on and it felt like he'd never shut up. Honestly if he didn't stop talking Rivet felt like he'd drop dead before he even started on the universe.  
  
A soft splashing sound could be heard behind him.  
  
"Error are you kidding me right now? You went to the farthest reaches of the multiverse to destroy _one universe?_ Why not the bigger ones this branches off of? They're much easier to find, trust me." What is it with these people and their rambling?!  
  
The skeleton, Error apparently, whipped around, a rather impressive glare on his face. Rivet was also spun around and was so fucking done. Done with Error, done with these strings, done with life, just done with everything.  
  
The new arrival wore a brown long-sleeved shirt, beige pants, beige sneakers, a long scarf, and a dark blue jacket tied around his waist. There was a giant bloody paintbrush on his back, and he seemed to be wearing fingerless gloves.

Honestly Rivet didn't know if he was really seeing this or he'd been drugged.   
  
"1nk."Error spat. Apparently there was some history here. He could tell he didn't want to interfere though.  
  
(Ink.)  
  
Ink pulled the huge brush from his back. Grabbing one of the vials from his sash, he splashed a little on Error. Error's threads released him. He fell to the ground, knowing he should probably run now but he was pretty pissed that Error had threatened him, his brother, and his universe. He didn't really care about anyone else here.  
  
His eye flashes green. Grabbing his knife, he dashes forward, making a small but painful cut right on his back. He blocked out the sound of Ink shouting taunts at their enemy, his vision tunneled until his captor was almost all he could see. He feinted, pretending to hit his fibia and pulling back just before the hit connected, going just a bit lower to stab him in the patella. Error roared in pain and anger, lashing out with his strings. Rivet knew that at least one of Error's hits connected, but he never felt it. He kept stabbing and slashing at him while Ink swiped at him with different paints. Dots started to appear in his vision, his body starting to make the burning pain and exhaustion known to him.  
  
He started to slow, each of Error's hits taking a bit more HP. His HP was only about ten or twenty, extremely low for someone his age, but he could take a few hits before he either killed whoever attacked him or fled from them. Now though, he was down to two.  
  
He stumbled forward, hacking at Error's ulna and falling on his face. Ink, after finally forcing Error to retreat, sighed upon seeing him lying in the snow, marrow dripping from innumerable wounds.  
  
" Ugh, guess I should get you to Sciencetale. That was pretty stupid [though.And](http://though.and/) I really don't want to do anything." At that moment, something occurred to him.   
  
"You kinda look like Fell Sans, just less awful. Are you like, a Sci Sans/Fell Sans switch thing? That would explain why this universe is so far off and linked to Sciencetale, Underfell _and_ Underswap....waIT. If there's a universe where Fell is kinda like Sci, then there's gotta be a universe where Sci is kinda like Fell! **What if they got together?** Oh god I _need_ it. No Sciencetale until I know that this... Science/Fell/Swap universe thing doesn't exist. You,"  Ink nearly shouted at the unconscious skeleton, "are getting a boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! Does anyone actually want more of this? If so, what do you want to happen next?


	3. Fluffy is a Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> I had to practically rip the words from my brain. Do you guys have any ideas on what the new name for this should be, because I can't think of one.

Gieo sighed and wiped the saliva from his mouth. Damn braces, making him drool all the time.

Other than that, he was bored. The lab was quiet, and though usually he didn't mind, he had this feeling in his soul that made him pace restlessly. Something important was going to happen. He  _knew_ it. If only he knew what it was.

He picked at a scar on his radius thoughtfully. Gaster had gone home hours ago- just after a staged fight. Said fights were becoming more common between them, since friendship was starting to become a weakness, but Gieo had to wonder, how fake were these arguments? Did Gaster really want to be his friend, or had that been a ploy to gain his robotic guard's favor? After all, he specifically made Fluffy to protect him and Papyrus, and while Gaster could hold his own in a fair fight, Gieo honestly doubted he could handle a real one. No one fought cleanly now. Fluffy would definitely be a welcome security measure.

He heard a whirring whine from behind him, and he felt warm metal press against his back through his clothes. He turned to see the aforementioned dog-like creature trying to comfort him.

He smiled softly, sharp teeth flashing ominously in the low light of the lab. At least his dear creation could be trusted. He gently pet Fluffy's muzzle, trying not to let his sharp claws scratch the mechanized creature. Yes, he and his brother would be quite safe as long as his guardian was alive, no matter what Gaster's true intentions were. He paced in the quiet offices and halls for a while, until he heard an excited squeal of delight, followed quickly by robotic growls and some very... _creative_ and  _colorful_ phrases, particularly accusing Fluffy's mother of some truly inappropriate things. As Fluffy's creator, Gieo felt mildly offended.

He rushed to see what the hell was going on, only to end up being utterly lost. A skeleton dressed in varying shades of brown with several vials of what looked like paint strapped to his chest and - _is that a giant paintbrush on his back?_ He also held what looked suspiciously like a body close to his chest.

Fluffy was snarling at the newcomer as they continued to indirectly insult him. Finally he could form words again.

"W-what the a-actual f-fuck is g-going on?" Everything stopped. Until the skeleton started running towards him at full tilt. His eyes widened and he made to dodge just as Fluffy got within a couple of yards of the assailant, but they gripped his sleeve and tugged him closer and started talking. 

_"OhmystarsIKNEWauniverselikethisHADtoexistsomewherebecausewhyELSEwouldthisidiotexist!IshipitIshipitIshipit!I'mInkbytheway,thisidiot'snameisRivet.Anyway,Ididn'tevenknowthisuniverseexisteduntilnow!HasGasterfallenintotheCoREyet?Howoldareyou?Whatisyourrolehere?Nevermind,anywaysRivetgotabitbangedup,doyouthinkyoucouldfixhimupandmaybecalloffyourguarddogthing?_ "

"O-okay, I-I understood literally n-none of whatever just came o-out of y-your mouth."

The creature had the nerve to look annoyed at _him!_ As if this was their home and he was the stranger showing up uninvited! 

"My name is Ink, this is Rivet. I didn't know this universe was here, so do you mind if I ask a few questions? Also can you fix him up? I can't really do anything and this was the safest place. He got a bit banged up."

"I-I can s-see th-that," Gieo muttered. He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "A-as for the questions, I-I have a f-feeling you're g-going to ask n-no matter what I s-say."

"Yup." Ink chirped cheerfully. He sighed again, but at least the nervous buzzing in his chest was gone. He beckoned Ink to a workbench in the corner of the room.

"G-go ahead and l-lay him d-down. I-I'll get m-my s-stuff." He shuffled into the other room and slid down the wall.

Stars above, he _really_ didn't want to talk to Ink. He had a devious look in his sockets that made Gieo nervous. Also he hadn't gotten a look at his companion. Uuuugggggghhhhh....

Warm fur brushed against his hand. He looked down, startled, but his exhaustion and irritation melted away when he saw the cat in his lap. He took a few moments to appreciate the stray that had wandered in before he had to get up and grab a first aid kit off of the wall. When he walked back in, he was more composed.

He set the kit on the bench next to the injured party and set to work gently but deftly patching up the worst injuries before he started on the more minor ones.

"Sooooo," Ink began, "how old are you?"

Gieo lifted a brow. "Twenty-eight. W-why? I-I thought y-you wanted to learn m-more about this p-place."

"Yeah, but I was curious."

"O-oh."

"What do you do?"

"I-I w-work here as a s-scientist/e-engineer."

"Engineer?"

"Yeah. Y-you met Fluffy, r-right?"

"Fluffy? You named Cerberus' little brother 'Fluffy'?"

"Fluffy i-isn't that b-bad," he argued, going to the defense of his favorite creation, "he j-just thought y-you might be d-dangerous." 

"Well could you call him off? He's still growling at me."

_'I would be too.'_  

 "F-Fluffy, calm d-down."

"One more question?"

"F-fine."

"Are you single?" Gieo nearly choked on his spit. Stars, that would have been embarrassing. Not that he wasn't already embarrassed.

"....y-yeeeessss?" And there was that unsettling look again. Stars, what did he just do?

Finally, he'd finished treating the other stranger and left to put away the kit.

He sighed. Ink was exhausting.

He heard a slight groan. It seemed his patient was awake. Honestly, he expected him to sleep longer, but it wasn't like he drugged him or anything. Even so, if Ink did get here post haste, they would still be out. So why did Ink lie? He quietly slipped into the room to be met with the sight of...Rivet(?) sitting up on the tabletop, giving Ink a confused and wary look.

At least he wasn't the only one.

 Rivet turned to him, and seemed to study him as intently and he studied him.

Lime green eyes in dark red frames, a small scar on his mouth, black hoodie and jeans, with another scar over his left eye. A dagger was gripped tightly in his hand, a pair of old sneakers hitting the ground as he immediately fell into a defensive stance.

"Who the heck are you?" His voice was rougher than Gieo's, and Fluffy immediately started growling when he saw his parent's discomfort and the knife in Rivet's hand. 

It was almost amusing, seeing this 'tough guy' jump a foot into the air because of a being he knew to be so sweet and gentle.

\---~~~---

Rivet has had one heck of a day. Kidnapping, rescue, fighting, and as he slowly drifts closer to the waking world, he starts to hear snatches of conversation next to him.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight,"a soft voice replies. He doesn't hear much more, but he knows they keep talking. The voices is quiet and nervous, like it could be drowned out by the softest breeze. Then it came again, slightly louder.

"F-Fluffy, calm d-down."  _'Fluffy?'_

"One more question?"  _'Ink.'_

"F-fine." The voice nearly soothed him enough to let himself go back to sleep, despite the possible danger.  **Almost.**

"Are you single?" There was a moment where the voice didn't say much of anything, just sputtered and squeaked in what he assumed was embarrassment.

"....y-yeeeessss?" They sounded nervous. He would be too, he supposed. Ink caught both of them off guard.

He heard rustling and a loud pop, like a plastic box being closed up. More soft noises that got slowly further away. He assumed the voice had left. He was about to sink back into blissful unawareness when a throbbing pain made itself known throughout his body. With a groan, he opened his eyes and tried to bring the dim surroundings into focus.

He saw Ink next to the bench(?) he was lying on. Okay. From what he remembered, Ink was somewhat alright. The other's eyes snapped over to him immediately.

"Hey. I got this guy here to get you fixed up. Be careful though, he's shy. And cute."

Rivet didn't like the look in his eye when he said that.

"Uh, good for you? I don't really care about your new crush, but you do you." Ink gave him an incredulous look. 

_'you've got to be kidding me. That was clearly a hint. This guy's a total idiot! Why am I always stuck with the stupid ones?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
